A dog's story
by Finn Abadeer
Summary: This is my first non-song fic, based in an AU.


DISCLAIMER

I do not own adventure time or the story of Hachiko

There were somethings that Finn Hughman would never think to see in a train station, and one of those things, was a bulldog pup that was completely orange, and yet here it was, looking at him with big brown eyes that would melt an Ice monarch's heart.

"Hey, buddy." Finn whispered seeing if the dog had a collar, none. "Are you lost?" He couldn't help but chuckle when the pup seemed to shake his head and then hopped into Finn's backpack, that he had left on the ground.

"Well I guess you're going to stay with me for awhile." Finn sighed, his adopted sister wasn't going like it, but he was too nice to leave a pup to die.

"NO!" Marceline cried, with anger and annoyance in her voice. "you remember what happened with that cat, Finn!"

"But you were going to get a new couch anyways." Finn said calmly, His sister always had a grudge against that cat, so he gave it to his cousin, Fionna. "But look, he likes you!" he said as the pup looked at her with his big eyes.

Marcy hissed at the pup causing him to hide behind Finn. "Ha Ha, he's too easy to scare!" she laughed. "Okay you can keep him, but he'd better stay. in. your. room." She said, brandishing a knife to get her point across.

The next day, Finn took the dog to school with him, hiding the dog in his backpack on the train, to see if any one would take the dog, no one did. After he got off the train he went to the bakery across from the station to find a peace offering for his sister. As he stepped in to the bakery he was tackled to the ground by his cousin in a spine breaking hug.

"Dammit, do you always have to do this, Fi?" Finn wheezed from the lack of oxygen.

"Sorry, I haven't seen my cousin in a whi- Oooh, a puppy!" She squealed, dropping her cousin on the ground, and cuddling the orange bulldog.

"That's a strange coat for a bulldog."Said 2 new voices as Finn found himself being pulled off the ground.

"Hey, Bonnie, hey, Benny." Finn said as he regained his senses. "Do you think you might have anything to convince Marcy to let me keep him, without her trying to kill him?"

"Oh I know~!" Benny said in a sing-a-song voice. "Cherry cheese cake!"

"Perfect!" Finn said, knowing He had a bargaining chip.

It had been a year since that day and no one had come to claim the dog, so Finn got to keep him. He had named the dog Jake, and they were like best friends. One day Marcy had tried to get rid of the dog by letting him out of the house, only to be shocked when Finn came back with said dog. "He was waiting for me at the station, do you know why he was there?" he asked her.

"He must of gotten out when I went to get strings for my bass." she said nonchalantly.

"Whatever." Finn sighed "At least he waited for me." He smiled as he looked at the dog. "Would you like to wait for me at the station every school day, Jake?" he asked, laughing when the dog nodded.

And so a new tradition was born, every day, Finn and Jake would walk to the station, Finn would get on the train, and Jake would wait for him to return, but one day, a tragedy happened, and Finn would not come home.

Finn was waiting at the school's station when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see Scarlet, a girl with red hair that defied gravity, blushing as she started to talk. "H-hey, Finn I was wondering...D-do you like me in a romantic way?" She asked timidly, hiding in her hoodie.

"W-well no but I like-" he was cut off as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, her attitude completely different.

"WHY NOT, YOU ASSHOLE!?" She screamed as she pushed him onto the tracks, right as the train arrived, there was no chance of survival.

When Marcy & Fionna received the news they ran looking for eachother, Marcy found Fionna at the station crying, She found out why. Jake was sitting in his regular spot, Waiting for Finn to come back. Marcy couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst into tears, hugging Fionna and Jake.

"H-he doesn't know, F-finn's not coming back!" She cried.

"Why, not?" They saw Bonnie and Benny standing there, uncharacteristically confused.

"A-a girl w-who had a crush on Finn, P-pushed him in front of the train!" Fionna said between sobs.

"W-what!?" the twins cried, now about to cry, Finn, a friend they thought would live forever, died long before his time. "Th-then why's his dog here."

"H-he's waiting." Was all Marcy was able to say, before bawling her eyes out again.

"Oh my god." Bonnie said, before the twins started crying, with the other 2.

"H-he probably won't stay forever, but please take care of him for us." Marcy and Fionna said together.

(9 years later)

It had been 9 years since Finn's death, and Scarlet had been given the death penalty. But the one big shock was that Jake was still waiting, the same spot each day, from opening time till closing time, then he'd walk to the bakery.

Marcy, now a famous musician, had come back for a concert as she stopped by the graveyard to visit Finn's grave.

As she sat there she heard someone walk up next to her, She turned to see an older male version of Scarlet. "What are you doing here." she growled.

"Paying respect to the man who can be considered a true hero." he said, unfazed.

"How?" She asked, now curious.

"I always knew my daughter was unstable, but no one would listen, but he exposed her." he said

"Yeah, my bro was always the hero-type." She said before crying.

"You should go to the station, there's a surprise no one can understand." He said before walking away.

Marcy took the man's advice and walked to the station with Fionna, who was now her manager, to find that Jake was still in his spot, his fur now a brownish-orange, and his chocolate eyes filled with sadness.

"Jake?" Marcy said as she kneeled in front of the dog. "My god you're still waiting." she whispered as she pet the dog, tears falling out of her eyes.

"He comes here every day." They turned to see Benny there holding a bowl of dog food. "He's still waiting, even after all these years." He said as he placed the bowl in front of the dog.

"You're a good man, Benny." Fionna said before her pager went off. "Marcy, I know you want to stay but we really need to go."

"O-okay." Marcy said before looking at the dog again. "Don't you forget him, ever." She said as she stood and the 2 left.

Later that night, Jake stayed outside as he heard Marcy's concert in the distance. As he was about to sleep, he saw a bright light, and then he saw Finn in the doorway calling him over. "Come on jake, It's adventure time!"

As the morning came, jake was found lifeless in the snow. The city immediately commissioned a statue of Jake be put in his place, and Marcy left her own memorial, her favourite bass was placed beside the statue with one message.

In memory of Jake

He spent all his life, waiting for someone he loved.


End file.
